


Better Than Nothing, Better Than Anything

by castiels_feather



Series: Denver isn't Philly [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_feather/pseuds/castiels_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Claude spend the New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nothing, Better Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous work, "Some Things Never Change". Without it, some of the dialogue might not make sense.
> 
> (good to know - on December 31, 2014, Flyers defenseman, Michael Del Zotto, sustained a cut to the neck by Danny Briere's skate. Luckily, it turned out to be a shallow wound and was fixed by 18 stitches. This takes place after that game.)

Claude rang the door bell and while waiting he mentally went through the takeout order hoping he didn’t forget anything Danny likes. It felt important. When Danny opened the door he was a little surprised and very in the middle of changing, apparently. He was only wearing pyjama pants that were maybe one size too big because they kept sliding down, revealing his hipbones in the process and-

“Claude, it’s freezing out there! Come on in!“

Claude frowned as he thought to himself _‘wow, staring like a high schooler… classy, Claude.‘ ___

“Max gave me your address,” Claude answered an unasked question.

“I thought we were going out,” Danny half asked, half stated as he closed the door. “I was just changing.” _‘I can see that, thank you,’ _Claude thought.__

“We _can _go out, that’s why I’m wearing a suit, but I figured you might want to stay in so I brought takeout. We can watch a movie or something,” Claude offered, handing Danny the bag with the food and shrugging off his coat.__

“Is he okay?” Danny blurted out, looking up from the bag in his hands. Claude stopped momentarily, surprised by how worried Danny suddenly looked, but he collected himself quickly.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He finished the game, you saw him.

"I know.” Danny was looking down at his hands again. “But sometimes- You didn’t see it. I mean, I’ve been around for some time, I’ve seen nasty things but it’s a hundred times worse when it’s your f-”

“It was an _accident _, Danny. Could’ve happened to anyone, you hear me?” Danny didn’t look convinced so Claude opted for a different strategy. “Look, chicks dig scars, right? So, knowing him, he probably considers a few stitches a favor.” Danny shook his head but smiled. Point, Claude! “No, but seriously, I talked to him after the game, he’s okay.” To that, Danny nodded.__

“Thanks.”

“Alright!” Claude changed the topic, “What are we watching?”

“Nothing sappy, that’s for sure. I won’t have you crying into my shirt again,” Danny chirped.

“One, you’re not wearing any, two, when have I ever cried during a movie??” Claude said, sounding almost indignant. Danny raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “No, no, no. Germany SO doesn’t count!”

“It SO does!” Danny laughed.

“I had a cold!” Claude full-on pouted now.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Claude noticed that Danny still hasn’t put on a shirt and honestly, it was distracting.

"Hey, do you always walk around the house naked?” As he finished the sentence, it dawned on him what he just said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Like you wouldn’t know…” Danny saw his chance and he took it. Claude felt his face heat up.

“Alright. I deserved that.”

“Aren’t you a wee bit overdressed for watching a movie from a couch?”

“I was thinking I could borrow some of your clothes, like-”

“Like you used to. Got it.” And Danny was already heading for the bedroom only to re-emerge wearing an old Flyers shirsey and holding some spare clothes in his hand.

"You still wear that?” Claude nodded towards Danny’s chest.

“On occasions, yeah.” Danny was looking Claude right in the eyes.

“Suits you.”

Danny smiled but this time, there was no happiness in it.

+

They finished eating the takeout and were about to pick a movie - or, more precisely, were about to start bickering over which movie to watch.

“It’s almost midnight. Come on, I want to show you something.” Danny took Claude’s hand and Claude let himself be dragged all the way to the back yard.

“...Whoa. This is ridiculous. It looks like from a wrapper on a bar of swiss chocolate.” Claude’s reaction to the beautiful mountain view made Danny laugh. Out loud and sincerely. Then they heard that quiet “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!...” as people in the neighboring houses were counting down the last seconds of the old year.

“Happy New Year, Claude,” Danny said with his forehead leaning against Claude’s.

“Happy New Year,” Claude answered and then he softly lifted Danny’s chin and kissed him. After they broke the kiss, Danny leaned his back into Claude’s chest and Claude, in return, hugged him around the waist and rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder. They watched the fireworks and enjoyed the moment in silence.

When it got too cold, they went back inside.

"Will you help me with the dishes?”

“Yeah.” Claude was never one to be enthused about doing the dishes but it reminded him of the old times and with Danny, it was a weirdly relaxing activity. Everything grew more and more quiet as the sounds of the fireworks grew less and less frequent. They were about halfway done when Claude laid down the plate he was holding and slumped his shoulders.

“I hate this.”

“What? Doing the dishes? I know-”

“THIS,” Claude gestured towards Danny and then back towards himself.

“You knew it wasn’t gonna be easy,” Danny said very quietly.

“I know, I know. It just gets… frustrating at times,” Claude said, looking in Danny’s eyes. Without breaking the eye contact, he grabbed the clean mug Danny was still holding and taking it away from him, he placed it on the counter. He proceeded to do the same with the washcloth and then, without a word, he headed for the bedroom. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around.

“You coming?"

Danny didn’t answer but he didn’t need to.

+

After an early breakfast, Claude changed into his own clothes and carefully folded the borrowed ones.

“Thanks,” he said fondly as he was handing it to Danny.

“Yeah, no problem,” Danny replied with a smile. It was time to say goodbye. Claude was standing in the hallway and Danny was handing him a travel mug. “Leftover coffee, still warm. You can keep the mug, I don’t really use it.”

“Still looking after me, eh?” Claude smiled and gratefully took the coffee. “Soo, how do you feel about the upcoming year?” Claude asked. Danny got the hint.

“That it’s gonna be a happy one.”

Claude stepped closer and tugged lightly on the collar of Danny’s old shirsey.

“You keep wearing that, hmm?”

"I will. Always.” Danny pulled Claude into a tight hug. “One more thing you can’t leave without.”

“Oh yeah? What’s th-” he didn’t get to finish because talking and kissing don’t go together. Claude knew it might be months before they see each other again. But he’d take this over nothing. He’d take this over anything.

“Call me soon?” Claude said before opening the front door.

“You bet,” Danny assured him.

And after that, Claude was gone.

_FIN ___


End file.
